Currently, patient lift straps exist for bed-ridden patients as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,033 to Lavin. The straps are utilized by securing a strap to each leg of the person while the person is lying in bed; securing each strap to a lift bar of a lifting device; raising the lift bar of the lifting device so as to raise only the lower portion of the person from the bed, thereby permitting a caregiver to clean or change the person.